Recently, the display technology has been widely applied to user-specific electronic products such as televisions and mobile phones, as well as to the display of public information. There are various display panels for providing colorful images. Usually, the display panel includes a source driver integrated circuit (IC) and a gate driver unit. The source driver IC takes charge of receiving and caching image data, converting a digital signal into an analog signal, and outputting the resultant analog signal to data lines of the display panel through an output buffer. The gate driver unit takes charge of progressively scanning gate lines, generating gate line scanning signals corresponding to the respective gate lines in accordance with timing control, and applying the gate line scanning signals sequentially to the corresponding gate lines so as to progressively turn on pixel switches corresponding to the respective gate lines, so as to enable the image data to enter a storage capacitor for pixels in each row, thereby displaying an image normally.
In an existing display panel, both the source driver IC and the gate driver unit are arranged at its peripheral region. The peripheral region occupies a large area of the display panel since the source driver IC and the gate driver unit are both arranged therein. As a result, a visual effect of the displayed image is adversely affected.
Hence, there is an urgent need for the skilled in the art to provide the display panel with a narrow bezel, so as to improve the visual effect of the displayed image.